Axel and Roxas
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the first ever AkuRoku Month! Shall be updated throughout this month containing multiple themes and situations. Enjoy!
1. Scary Beach Party

AkuRoku Month Part I

Scary Beach Party

"Alright Demyx, tell him what you did _this _time." Saix gently nudged the blond forward towards their leader, the sitar-player soaked to the bone and dripping all over the polished marble floor.

"Well Mans-_Xemnas_, it all started when the Grey Area started caving in above Saix here..."

* * *

Axel strolled out from his quarters in search of their newest member, Roxas. The fire user had great plans in store for the blond today, and Part One of this plan involved taking him out for a nice, long distraction. He poked his head into the young boy's room to find it empty. "Huh...Ah!" Axel helped himself to Demyx' bedroom knowing that blonds typically flock together in order to find people on the same intellectual wavelength. When he opened the door to find yet another white, empty space, the Flurry of Dancing Flames finally started to get irked. "It's a damn castle, there's only so many places he can be." He stormed out into their lounge area to see if there was anyone to question about the location of his friend.

"Hey Axel, looking for Roxas?"

The named man turned to see Luxord walking into the room with Xion, both holding small plates of breakfast foods.

"Yeah, you see him?"

"He's right behind us – heard the words 'bacon' and 'toast' and beat everyone else down there."

Axel thanked him and quietly stalked back into the Keyblade wielder's room to wait behind the doorway. After a few moments of silence, the stone-white door opened and a small blond stepped in, three pieces of bacon in his mouth and a pile of toast and eggs on his plate. Axel couldn't resist. "_Boo!_"

"_Yeep!_" Roxas jumped a good three feet into the air, his breakfast flying up then falling down onto Axel's head. The poor kid looked like he was going to have a heart attack, if it were possible. It didn't take long for him to notice the half-Axel-half-Toast man laughing his ass off, and he couldn't help but join in.

"You went so high Roxas - I think if I scared the shit outta you a little bit more, you would've attached yourself to the ceiling." Axel ruffled the kid's hair and plucked a piece of toast from his own head, munching on it.

"You ass! You're lucky I didn't punch you in the groin out of reflex or anything." Roxas grinned up at him and snatched some toast for himself, the eggs pretty much collateral damage. "Luxord said you were looking for me?"

After a few blank eye-blinks as he was tried to remind himself of _why_ he was looking for him, Axel answered, "got plans for you and me today. Wanna go out on the town, take a tour with your favorite partner?" He asked, stepping just a tad closer, not even realizing he'd done it.

"Sure, is Xion coming too?"

"Nope, just you and me today." He watched Roxas shrug and then take the last slice of toast from his red hair to roll it up and shove it in his mouth. If he wasn't trying to keep his mind straight and focused on not touching the kid before, he was certainly going into overdrive now.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"A little to the left...no, your other left. Damnit Demyx, your side that _isn't_ right!" Marluxia snapped, pointing to the correct direction he wanted the fake palm tree moved to. The entire Grey Area looked like one of those cheesy 90s photo shoots – the kind where a woman would lay in a lawn chair in front of a large photo of a beach scene, the fans blowing on her and getting shit in her eyes.

"You don't need to be so specific ya know..." Demyx muttered, "It's just a party..." He pushed the tree into it's proper location and stepped back to admire his work. "Not bad...could use some balloons though."

"Got that covered." Marluxia snapped his fingers and Xion came bounding in with dozens of brightly-colored balloons on strings. "How many in that batch?"

"Forty-two!" She said proudly. "It took a while, but we got the helium tank working." Xion's voice had a slight squeak to it as she stood beside the pinkette and awaited further instruction.

"...you couldn't resist, could you?" The man with the flower-power just smiled and told her to release the balloons when the signal was given, Luxord walking in looking unamused with a bunch of his own. "Now then...punch, snacks, trees...music! Demyx, could you-"

"Got it covered~" Demyx strummed his Sitar, eager to put his amazing talents to good use.

* * *

"So Axel – we've walked at least a mile around this place, and still you haven't told me what you're up to." Roxas mentioned, a sea-salt ice cream in his hand as they walked up the floors of The Castle That Never Was toward their rooms.

"Are you complaining?" The redhead looked pointedly at the near-devoured bar in the boy's hand.

"Mmm...nope, not yet." He grinned and stopped walking, holding up the last bite of the ice cream to his partner. "Go on, you finish it."

_Why am I being tested so much today?_ Axel leaned down and ran his tongue slowly up the popsicle stick, picking up the last bite with care only to sensually slide it into his mouth, his eyes locked on Roxas' own the whole moment.

"Axel...I-" They both jumped as Demyx ran up to them looking frazzled.

"Thank goodness I found you both! You gotta come with me, quick, something's wrong!" The blond led the two males past their bedrooms to the decked-out lounge.

"_Surprise!_" Xion and Luxord let go of their bushels of balloons, all of them floating up to the ceiling as Roxas gaped at everyone. Most of his fellow members were there, excepting Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen. The rest had wooden cups with little umbrellas in them, Demyx was playing his Sitar quietly on one of the sofas, and Axel was grinning beside him.

"You guys...what is this?" The small blond asked as Xion handed him a drink.

"It was Axel's idea." She told him, nodding at the redhead as he left to thank Marluxia again.

"Why?" Roxas watched his friend as he sipped his punch, definitely becoming a fan of the fruity drink immediately.

"He needs a reason? You're his best friend." The ravenette stated simply, like it was the answer to everything.

"Yeah...he's my best friend too."

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, most of the older members retiring throughout due to missions in the morning. Demyx had disappeared some fifteen minutes ago, Xion was fast asleep in a chair, and Axel was doing everything in his power not to be alone with Roxas for more than a few moments at a time.

Finally though, he could no longer stay away from him.

"So Roxas, how do you like it?" Axel finally asked his friend, the two of them standing in a corner away from the snoring Xion.

"I'm having fun. Still wish I knew why you did this for me though." He stepped just a little closer, staring up into his partner's green eyes. "Why did you set this up Axel? I asked around and everyone said you usually don't do things like this so...why for me?" The honest curiosity in his expression caused Axel to cave.

"R-Roxas, listen, I need to-" There was a loud rushing sound that caused everyone's attention to be focused on the hall leading to their rooms. The source quickly revealed itself to be a wall of water coming right towards them, Demyx riding on the crest of it playing his Sitar. Needless to say, this scared the absolute shit out of everyone, but alas, there was nothing that could be done. The entire room was flooded in seconds, Xion using her chair as a raft, the other members randomly floating about and shouting obscenities at the blond in charge of this travesty.

"Woo! Now's it's a _real_ beach party!" Demyx had cheered, swimming towards the floating punch bowl. Marluxia was quietly bitching about his hair as Roxas simply looked around realizing that Axel had disappeared.

"Axel?" The blond looked up and found the redhead clinging to a light fixture in the ceiling. "How'd you get up there? And how are you dry?"

"...I'm scared of water." Axel mumbled, staring down at the treading blond.

"Seriously?" Roxas was honestly trying not to laugh, but he wasn't very successful. His laughter cut off quickly however when a cracking sound reverberated throughout the room. Suddenly the floor gave way under the weight of the gallons of water, Roxas being pulled by the suction towards the gaping crack in the floor. When his head went under the surface, Axel dove in and grabbed onto him as they both fell through to the floor below.

After all the water had drained from the room above, the two males carefully sat up, Axel holding Roxas in his arms. They stared at each other and burst into laughter.

"You look like a drowned cat!" Roxas cackled, his friend's hair plastered against his skull.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"What...the hell...happened?" Came from a fuming Saix, who happened to be crushed beneath them.

The chuckling couple pointed up just in time for Demyx to peek over the edge of the large hole in the ceiling. Saix looked up at him and ground his teeth together.

"_Demyx..._"

* * *

"...and that's the way the cookie crumbles. Well, ceiling, but whatever." Demyx finished.

On the other side of the castle, far from where Demyx was being lectured, Axel was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. At least, he was trying to, but the image of Roxas kept getting in the way.

"...what are you, Roxas? What are you that you're making me _feel_ this way?"


	2. AkuAkuRoku Day Special

AkuRoku Month Part II

AkuAkuRoku Day Special

**Author's Note: **_The following chapter takes place immediately after the first and contains mature content. This is also highly inspired by the talented Nijuukoo on Tumblr's piece; _**_Double_**_. I own several prints and also a commission from this artist, so please check out her work on deviantART (named Nijuuni) or her Tumblr page for more AkuRoku goodness. Thank you._

* * *

Roxas was having the time of his life. He had no idea what was going on, but that hardly mattered considering the two pairs of hands roaming his body causing him to shudder with want. The blond let out a contented sigh and rested the back of his head against Axel's chest, his fiery partner taking the opportunity to kiss and bite his exposed neck. The echoing sound of a zipper being drawn caused Roxas to open his eyes and stare at the other redhead that accompanied them. He looked so much like Axel, it was uncanny. The only difference was their height and hair length, and also, as Roxas looked more closely into the fellow teen's eyes, he lacked the small tattoos on Axel's face.

"_Spread your legs for me, Roxas._" Axel whispered, smirking when the blond in his lap so eagerly listened. The younger male wasted no time in grinding back against his groin, making the tight pants constricting his erection unbearable. Slowly and quietly moving a hand to his crotch as not to scare the tempting blond away from him, Axel freed his cock of it's confines and breathed a sigh of relief from the pressure. He swiftly returned to nibbling on an earlobe, his hands helping to spread the boy's legs just a little further apart.

Meanwhile, the named participant in all this was stealthily bringing his knee up into a position perfect for Roxas to hump and grind. He quickly finished unzipping the black vest the blond wore and pushed it off his shoulders along with his jacket, eager to reveal more skin to bite and suck. It didn't take long for Roxas to react to the knee suddenly pressed against his crotch, the blond groaning and pulling him closer, desperate for more contact.

He was hot. His entire body burned from the inside out as Roxas just completely gave himself over to these two near-identical males. When the teen in front of him started to gently press his body further into Axel's, he felt his partner shift so that they were laying down, the unnamed boy smirking down at him. Roxas couldn't take it anymore.

"_Please..._" He gasped out, watching the redhead strip in front of him. He felt Axel's hard cock press up against his ass, and it sent such powerful feelings through his body, he couldn't help but moan. "_Axel...fuck me, I need it, please-_" Roxas gasped when a gloved hand dove into his underwear to stroke his cock, right at the same time that the other male's pants dropped before him. The blond unconsciously licked his lips, at the sight. He didn't know who he was or why he was there, but for some reason, seeing this guy standing there naked and hard with an expression he thought only Axel could make, was causing his entire body tremble. "_Just fuck me...both of you. Now!_"

The young redhead with the green eyes smirked at the blond's demand and did him the favor of removing the rest of his clothes. He shared a glance with Axel, the older male still stroking Roxas' dripping cock torturously slow. The teen got down on his knees and moved forward, pushing the blond's legs up and out of his way so he could get the perfect view of his waiting hole. He waited for Roxas to open his eyes and stare back down at him before giving his opening a swift lick. The sound that one simple action drew out was intoxicating. He wanted to hear it again.

As Axel watched the other participant of their menage a trois begin to eat out Roxas' ass, he helped himself to removing a glove with his teeth before shoving his fingers into his partner's panting mouth. He returned to his mission of permanently marking the teen's neck as he felt that sinful tongue swirl around his fingers before suckling on them gently. It wasn't long before the whimpers and moans coming from Roxas' mouth became too much for either of them to take. Suddenly all thoughts between the two redheads about going slow and teasingly preparing him were gone.

Roxas whined when the tongue and fingers were taken from his body. He was about to plead again – about to tell them how he would do anything to have their cocks inside of him, but his silent wish was already being granted. Axel was carefully sliding him a little further up his body, the black Organization coat damp against his skin from their sweat, the feel of it somehow highly erotic to him. He gasped when he felt two wet cocks nudge against his stretched asshole.

"_Please!_"

Like they needed to be reminded of what he wanted. The teen above Roxas pushed in first, his dick sliding in easily. The intense heat was absolutely delicious around his cock. He grasped Axel's own and helped him gently ease inside Roxas' tight hole, the blond wincing and groaning as he was filled to his limit by both of their dicks.

"_Shit! Oh Axel, I'm so full!_" Roxas moaned and arched up between them, pushing himself further onto their cocks. "_Move, please, both of you just fuck me!_" He begged, reaching his arms back to run through Axel's hair and tugging on the strands. "_I need it!_"

They couldn't bring themselves to turn him down. Axel held still while the other redhead pulled out, and they quickly set a fast pace of fucking Roxas between them. The blond was moaning nonstop now, barely able to speak as they fucked him hard and deep. The younger male pounding his ass was keeping Roxas' legs up in the air, watching mesmerized as the blond shook in constant pleasure. Axel of course kept his hands busy elsewhere, one stroking the teen's cock while the other squeezed hard around his balls.

The sensory overload was too much for Roxas. He tried futilely to tell them that he was going to come, but his orgasm hit him before he even had a chance. He tensed and screamed as he came harder than he could remember, the sounds of his lovers' climaxes barely audible to him as he collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Roxas woke up covered in sweat, the white sheets of his bed sticking to him all over his body. He sat upright panting, staring frantically around his empty room. There was no Axel. There was no other redhead. He was all alone in his room in The Castle That Never Was. Roxas rubbed his eyes and carefully peeled the sheet off himself, staring down to find he had made a serious mess in his sleep.

"Shit." He bundled his bedclothes together and threw them into a corner of his room before plopping back down onto his bare mattress. The blond nuzzled into his pillow and stared out the window. "I get the part about dreaming of Axel, but..." Roxas turned over to stare in the direction he knew Axel's room to be in. "Who was that other guy...?"


	3. I Wanna Have Control

AkuRoku Month Part III

I Wanna Have Control

Everything hurts.

Legs, arms, hips, stomach – _especially_ my stomach. It's okay though, I kinda like it. I kinda like bumping my arm by accident into the corner of a wall and feeling the pain in my bones. I also kinda like watching the bruises show up on my skin outta nowhere. They tell me I'm doing the right thing, that I'm on the right track. That I'm still losing weight.

Roxas doesn't like it, though. He always gets this sad expression on his face when I clutch my grumbling stomach after days of not eating. Then again, he doesn't hold it against me, not like so many others. He just sighs with the understanding that there's nothing he can do, and that's as good as it's gonna get I suppose. I mean, I'm not asking him to be overjoyed or anything, but this is far better than the reactions I've gotten from everyone else.

Xemnas had dismissed it completely, which was cool with me, but Saix had thrown a fit to end all fits. It was the kind of thing that started hushed between the two of us in an empty corridor before turning into a fistfight that caused sizable holes in several rooms of the castle. After he'd let out his anger though, Saix hasn't bothered me again. I do get the occasional stare during mealtime here and there, but other than that he's been silent.

Demyx had attempted to play psychologist with me at the news. He'd gone all-out too – chaise lounge, notebook in hand, and a hand-drawn diploma on the wall above his bed. I humored him for a bit, but once I had accidentally let slip some more intimate feelings about myself, I stopped playing around and he got the picture.

Zexion, Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, and Lexaeus are pretty understanding. They ask how I'm doing once in a while, and they know better than to offer me any food at any time. Vexen on the other hand, well, he's been the hardest to deal with. I can barely go two days without the bastard nagging on me about my intake and current physical state. One time, the prick had the bright 'scientific' idea to force-feed me and see what happens. Needless to say I had gotten in huge trouble with Xemnas when I tried to kill the fucker.

Larxene has been the greatest help. She's always been there to give me pointers – don't eat until after seven in the morning, and no more food after seven at night, if I have to eat at all. Drink water every hour to keep myself full, make sure to keep the hands busy, shit like that. I don't like eating, and she knows that. Whenever I'm having a bad day where Xemnas gets in a mood for us to 'dine together', Larxene takes my food for me under the table. Of course Im not saying she's _happy_ about my condition, but at least she doesn't make me feel terrible about it.

It's not like I can control it. I'm been dealing with this for as long as I can remember. I have clear memories of being Lea at school, sitting there giving my lunch to other kids at the table because 'I was full'. That was so long ago now.

Roxas...Roxas has been the most painful to talk with about this. It was only last week that I had finally told him about the demons inside of me. I'd gone into a long, boring drawl about how Eating Disorders are of the mind, not the body. How I've tried over and over again to eat without thinking, how it's never worked out, how the times when I've somehow gained a pound I wish to die all over again.

He'd been very quiet the whole time. After a few moments of silence, Roxas had only asked if that sort of thing could really transfer over when becoming a Nobody. Shit, like I had an answer for that. I mean, I guess it can, if I'm standing here now weighing myself for the eighth time today.

"One-twelve..." The number stared up at me from the scale, laughing at me. There it was again – that terrible feeling that I'm drowning within my own body. The tears started before I could stop them, and I stepped off the scale. What did I do wrong this time? I haven't eaten anything in two days – how could I have possibly gained? I fell to the floor and cried my eyes out silently. My body ached with my sobbing heaves. All I could see on my body was fat – fat _everywhere_.

"_Axel? You in there?_"

Roxas. Roxas is at the door to my room asking if I'm okay. And pretty much, that is my only thought of his presence. I make no move to get up even as he knocks on the door and asks to be let in. I sit on my floor, I stare at my scale, and I slowly let myself die inside.

Then the door opens.

"Damnit Axel..." Roxas sits by me and reaches out to touch my fatass thigh. I move away, naturally, and I just know his face is reflecting how much that just hurt him inside.

"_Please Roxas...just leave me alone. I just want to die._" I choke out, my eyes fixed on my feet in front of me.

"No. I'm not leaving Axel, you need me here." He moves to touch me again, and I stand up abruptly.

"Get out. Get the fuck out Roxas." I point to my door and wait for him to leave. He doesn't of course.

"No. Apparently I need to watch you because you're sitting in here radiating so much angst I can't think straight." He starts to approach me and I lose it. I start crying harder again and I just sit back down on the floor. My mind is screaming at me for Roxas to stay away – I'm too fat, I can't be touched, I don't deserve him, I'm so fucking worthless-

He's hugging me. Roxas is hugging me. I try to shove him off, but I'm just too fucking tired and weak. When I give up and just cry into his shoulder, he pets my hair and whispers over and over that everything will be okay. I know he's lying, everyone lies to me, but whatever he needs to say to think he's making me feel better, okay, let him say it.

After an hour of crying like a baby, I tell Roxas I'm alright. He offers to grab me something to eat – that if I even only have a single toaster pastry, which is two-hundred-ten calories my brain reminds me, it would make him happy. I agree to these terms and go out to the kitchen with him. He hands it to me and smiles reassuringly, telling me how it's perfectly okay to eat. I smile back and ruffle his hair, taking my treat back to my room with me.

I am now having a staring contest with a pastry. I think I'm winning, but I can't be sure. I know I do win over my growling stomach when I pick up the food and stash it in a plastic bad underneath my bed. Of course I crumble it up into tiny pieces first so I won't be tempted in the middle of the night. I shake the bag a bit and mix it with the other foods I've won over – crackers, chocolates, shit like that. After I'm satisfied, I crawl back into bed and just lay there, feeling my bones beneath my skin.

Everything hurts.

My body has been torn down and broken by my own hand.

And I don't want anyone's help.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's always been my head-canon that Axel suffers Anorexia Nervosa, like I do. Every day is a Hell that cannot be escaped. If you or someone you know lives with an Eating Disorder, you have my full support - in whatever way you may need it. Happy AkuRoku Day._


	4. The Little Things

AkuRoku Month Part IV

The Little Things

It didn't start out this way. I had been terrified at the start, sure, but Axel was there for me. He led me around like a lost child and showed me things I could never had dreamed. He taught me to fight. Taught me to run. Taught me how to have exact change for a sea-salt ice cream unless I wanted to stand there for thirty minutes waiting for my money.

Axel has told me his secrets, his lies, and hinted more than once at something even deeper inside himself. I have an idea of what that is, but I'm just too frightened to find out. I mean...what would we do about it? Just since having one innocent (fifteen, actually) dream about him he's noticed I've been a bit off. So I accidentally summoned an umbrella instead of my Keyblade – it could happen to anyone! Axel had even told me, after saving my ass that day of course, that he had once himself summoned pizza into his hands. He'd had no idea where it had come from, but that apparently didn't stop him from swiftly eating it later.

Axel's always been telling me things like that. Just little tidbits about his life here in the Organization. We've spent hours at a time just talking about all the crazy shit he gets up to – how he's messed up several of Vexen's experiments by strolling along and casually dipping a finger into a pot of water to make it boil instantly. He told me about the time that he and Demyx had crouched behind a sleeping Xaldin and tied all his hair braids together. He even told me that one day he had gotten his hands on a Turkey Call and had gone into every part of the castle clicking it until Saix snapped and went Berserk. Axel had gotten into trouble for that one, but he told me that Xemnas seemed to get a small kick out of it.

Recently though, Axel told me he was gay. Now, I'd never heard of the word before I started working here, but he says it means he likes guys. It really explained all of Larxene's failed attempts at wooing him, but I still didn't understand why he told me this. Well, I do now. It kind of just slammed into me a few moments ago really. Axel is gay. I have been having gay dreams about Axel. I apparently moan so loud in my sleep from said gay dreams that others can hear me outside my room.

Oh. _Oh._ I get it now. So Axel and I are both gay, we spend our time together every chance we get, and – oh. Those lingering touches near my ass just made sense. The pervert! Doesn't he know I'm...okay, _I_ don't even know how old I am, but that's not the point! This can't be happening – don't I have enough shit on my plate as it is?

I need to tell him.

* * *

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know" _Because you never told me._

"You can't turn your back on the Organization!" I don't hear him anymore. Let him talk all he wants and try to convince me to stay. It's worthless. There's nothing here for me. Just questions and lies. _I just have to keep walking. Don't listen to anything he says, he doesn't really care anyway..._ If only you had told me less about yourself, and more about everything else Axel. Maybe if you had bothered to help me find an answer to my own existence, I wouldn't be leaving now.

_Goodbye_._ Let's meet again, one day._

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed the sad conclusion to Axel and Roxas, my AkuRoku Month Special. You all be safe._


End file.
